Divine Emperor
by AbyssWalker240
Summary: The story of the only survivor of the Aurora wreck coming back to ocean planet 4546b and discovering the growth of the five new sea emperors.
1. Chapter 1 (01-28 23:03:03)

Divine Emperor Chapter 1 - ???'s PoV

The most massive creature in the ocean planet 4546b sprung forward into the current. Tentacles were poised to catch the flow. She may not be as great as her mother, but she still was great.

When the 'human' hatched her, the enzymes that she produced allowed the planet to be filled with the micro organisms that she inhaled to breath.

When the current ended, the sea emperor juvenile shot through the depths to her destination. The last words her mother uttered to her was her name. She would be called 'Kharaa Fain'. Her two brothers were 'Faarian Fain', and 'Risor Fain'. Her two sisters were 'Algelina Fain', and 'Galea Fain'. Kharaa was named after a virus that once dominated the planet because of the persistence that she showed. Fain was the family name.

Kharaa had the fastest growth of the five remaining emperors. She was also the only purity class three emperor.

Sea Emperors had a trait that was measured by the purity of their enzyme 42. This trait, called purity, had three classes. Class one, no purity, no abilities. Class two, partial purity, telepathy. And class three, full purity, stronger telepathy and Kheron cloud production.

Kheron was the only bacterium capable of harming purity class two and three emperors. But if the Kheron was made by that emperor, it would do no harm to them.

Kheron goes through the hidden gills on an emperors body and electrifies the blood, therefore killing the subject.

Then, as Kharaa neared the looming structure, the sky made a sound so loud, it was heard underwater. Kharaa looked up, and stopped moving.

'The humans are back' she broadcasted to her siblings. 'And they brought a lot.'


	2. Chapter 2

Divine Emperor Chapter 2 - Kharaa's PoV

The gigantic shadow of the human vessel loomed over the ocean, as two ships deployed floatation devices and aimed landing towards the Dead Zone.

'What? HOW AND WHY?' Algelina shouted in sound waves recognized as telepathy to the emperors.

'Why do you return?' Kharaa reached out to the humans on the ship.

No answer. Humans must not be telepathetic.

The ships land in the Dead Zone with a splash that sent water up at near escape velocity.

'Does Kheron affect humans?' Risor asked.

'A hundred times more potent' Kharaa replied. 'But humans can't harm us anyways.'

Kharaa launched over the Safe Shallows into the Kelp Zone, still going at a fast speed to the Dead Zone. A small ship that looked like one that layed on the ocean floor near the human base ruins was nearing.

The moment the occupants saw Kharaa, they activated some kind of shield.

'I mean no harm,' Kharaa said to the humans. Then, a human exited the small ship and approached her.

A sensation of familiarity shot through Kharaa. No way. This was the human who got stranded here a year ago according to a few of mothers last words.

Kharaa trilled in greeting to the human. The human then got out some kind of device. The device suddenly shot a beam of light at Kharaa. She immediately lifted her mantis like arms and reared her head in surprise. Lowering her head, she blew water at high pressure, launching the human back.

That was when the small ship launched a projectile that stung. Kharaa launches forward, spreading her arms. When she was within reach, she slammed the tips of her arms into the small ship, and ripping it apart. It exploded in a blue flame and the human bodies drifted down. The only survivor was the familiar one.

He ran in fear.

'They provoked me,' Kharaa told him. But that did not suffice.


	3. Chapter 3

Divine Emperor Chapter 3

Kharaa's PoV

 _ROAR!_ Came a sound that could only come from one. A reaper leviathan.

In an instant, Kharaa took control of the reapers mind and drove it to unconscious. The creature slumped and stayed limp.

Kharaa looked at the surviving human and uttered a farewell trill. Then, she spread her tentacles and brought them in hard, driving her through the water like a blade through grass.

???'s PoV

Nick watched as the sea emperor ex-juvenile sped through the ocean. Nick looked back at the still floating cyclops remains. "They provoked me" the emperor said before the reaper came. Easily dealing with the reaper then leaving was the last he saw.

"Unit 3 to P Base," he said.

 _"Unit 3 we copy."_

"A sea emperor juvenile has destroyed my unit. Only I remain."

 _"They're hostile?"_

"It was provoked by stun torpedoes."

 _"We're sending Unit 7 to assist you. Clear?"_

"Unit 3 clear."

Time skip.

Nick boarded the Axius II after being picked up by Unit 7. He made his way to room 308 and went in.

Nick had been on this planet before. Only captain Paul knew that. After he got in his room, he sat down on his bed. He got out his PDA and booted up the messager. When he got back to Earth, he met a girl named Valentine. He and her became friends over time. He eventually got her PDA ID and talked to her sometimes.

And as fate would have it, Valentine got the opportunity to come with Nick to 4546b. Alterra also announced that 4546b would now be named "Náutica B", as Náutica A already existed.

Nick opened Valentine's chat box and sent a message.

"D'ya wanna come over to my room and hang out for a bit?"

" _Sure!"_ came the reply. _"Be there in 5"_

Time skip.

A knock came from the door. Nick went over and opened it. And there she was.

With her green eyes and blond hair, she said,

"'Sup."

"Nobody's home," Nick joked.

"Okay. Bye bye nobody Nick," she said with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure your not a hallucination."

Nick moved over and let Valentine in. Valentine closed the door behind her as she walked in.

Nick has been growing fond enough of Valentine that he considered her as a bit more than a friend. He just hopes that she thinks the same thing.


End file.
